Worth Fighting For
by Letselina
Summary: When Yuna is reunited with Tidus, Rikku feels a pang in her heart. Sparks of a two year old crush become flames and Rikku doesn't know how to react when a oneeyed Al Bhed starts bringing back the past. [RxT, RxG] [Notice 76]
1. Reunion

**Worth Fighting For  
**_By Letselina  
For Saikia_

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate,  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way,  
I know it's not all right.  
So I'm breaking the habit tonight."  
_- Breaking the Habit, Linkin Park

"Was it even worth fighting to get you back?" - Yuna; Old version of Worth Fighting For

* * *

Chapter One  
_Reunion_

Long braids of golden hair decorated with colorful beads whipped the cerulean blue sky. A wide set of pearly teeth were revealed as a grinning Al Bhed kept her balance upon a magnificent scarlet ship. Her heart raced through the skies of Spira as she looked at her two friends. Quick at recovering, the Al Bhed hardly seemed winded by the battle with the Spira-threatening weapon, Vegnagun, and the love-struck and destructive ghost, Shuyin.

She was only seventeen, and she was on her way home from saving the world, for the _second_ time. Well, from helping save the world. She could never do it alone. And the real savior was the brunette whose name was famous throughout the land.

Rikku didn't mind much though. She loved to travel, and she loved being with her friends, especially her famous cousin, Yuna. Turning her head, she looked at a silver haired woman who was more mature than she was. Paine, a young woman would rather brood than say a kind word, looked at peace. The wind wisped through her hair as she turned to face Rikku.

"Do you really think we had to leave like that?" Rikku asked, raising her voice to be heard over the airship. They stood ontop of the Celsius, the headquarters of the Gullwings. "Just _think_ of the party we're missing!"

"Hmph," Paine groaned slightly, still smiling, "Don't you think we party enough?"

_'I suppose!'_ Rikku thought, giggling. _'Everyday is a party in my life.'_

"Brother! Higher!" a cheery voice called.

Rikku's head turned to see the girl who had spoken. Brunette hair, and an outfit she had picked out herself, Rikku's cousin was the idol of Spira. The _savior_. Yuna was the most gentle, kindhearted person she knew.

"Roger!" yelled Brother, from the bridge.

"Brother! Faster!" she cheered.

"Rogerrrr!" Brother cried back, energetic as ever.

Yuna laughed, "I can't _hear_ you!"

"_Rogerrrrrrrrrrrr!_" he screamed.

Rikku smiled, _'This is why we're called the Gullwings,'_ she thought. '_Because gulls are free.'_ She looked at her cousin, and her smile dimmed slightly. '_No matter how much Yunie tries,'_ she thought with an inward sigh, _'she can't prove to anyone she's gotten over him.'_

"Look," Paine spoke after a long silence between the three sphere-hunters. "There's Besaid in all its glory," she joked as the small, almost primitive, island came into view.

"Home," Yuna nodded slightly.

Rikku and Paine walked closer to the nose of the ship, near Yuna. "Besaid's peace will be nice after all the trouble we've been going through," Rikku chuckled.

"It will," Yuna nodded again. She stared at the island, squinting her eyes. "I wonder who that could be..."

The Al Bhed and warrior both squinted, attempting to see what had caught Yuna's eye. _'Huh...'_ Rikku thought. She saw a single figure standing on the sandy beach. _'Who ever goes alone to a beach? And don't they see us? We could hit them!'_

As the Celsius came closer to the island, Yuna emitted a tiny gasp, and pushed past Rikku and Paine. She ran back into the ship, leaving the two confused.

"What's her problem?" Rikku wondered, looking back at the beach. "No _way_!" she cried.

The Celsius hit the water, spraying the figure with the salty ocean, but Rikku recognized the figure immediately. She saw Yuna jump from the ship, before it even came to a full stop, running at full speed to the figure.

"It's him, isn't it?" Paine assumed, looking at the Al Bhed.

"Tidus..." Rikku whispered his name, smiling widely. She felt her heart pound loudly in her head, and excitement rushed through her body. "Come on!" she cried, running inside the ship, Paine close behind. They ran through the ship, not even acknowledging Brother, Buddy, or Shinra.

Out of breath, they walked out onto the ledge that extended to the ground. Rikku smiled, seeing Yuna and Tidus cradling each other in their arms. She laughed softly, glancing at Paine, who smiled.

"She seems happy," the warrior mused.

"Trust me," Rikku replied, looking out to the beach where Besaid's residents had gathered. "It's more than just _happy_."

"Hey! You two!" a familiar accented voice cried out.

The former summoner and blitzball player pulled apart at the voice.

"Get a room!" Wakka laughed from the beach.

The blonde male laughed, throwing out an arm, "Who asked you to watch Wakka?" he joked.

Rikku giggled, yelling out a loud, "Hiya!" throwing her arms in the air.

The couple standing in the water began to run toward the beach, and Rikku and Paine started walking into the shin-deep water. "I can't believe he's back," Rikku stated, skipping along.

"You must have been good friends," Paine mused.

Rikku ran backwards, so she could see Paine, "Yeah," Rikku nodded. Tidus had been her first non-Al Bhed friend. The first person who hadn't cared what her eyes looked like. The first non-Al Bhed who shared the same passion to save Yuna. "We were like best friends."

They reached the beach as the red-haired man gave Tidus a large bear hug, picking him off his feet. "Good to see yah!" he chuckled.

"It's great to see you too, Wakka," Tidus said, grinning wildly once Wakka had released him.

"It's been much too long," a woman with long black braids spoke. She cradled an infant in her arms.

Tidus' cerelean eyes widened, "...Apparantly much too long... Is that..." he pointed a gloved finger at the baby, who already had a layer of red fuzz for hair on his head. Scrunching his nose, he shook his head, "I don't even _want_ to know..."

The black mage chuckled, "You've missed out on some things."

"That's what Yuna said," Tidus laughed, looking at the brunette beside him.

"Victory!" a group of men cried out.

"The Aurochs!" the blitzer laughed, "Did you guys win without me?"

Rikku laughed, shaking her head at the blonde's antics as he ran around, greeting familiar, and some unfamiliar Besaidians. "Hey!" she yelled, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Tidus turned around, a huge grin on his face turning into feigned confusion as he faced Rikku. "I could have sworn I heard Rikku," he said, winking at Yuna, "but all I see is this pretty blonde over there," he pointed at Rikku.

Yuna giggled, "Well, if she's so pretty, maybe you should ask her where Rikku's gone."

"What? I didn't change _that_ much!" Rikku put her hands on her hips, "Yunie's changed _much_ more than I have!"

Tidus laughed, throwing his arms around Rikku in a friendly embrace, "Of course. I'll always recognize my first Spiran friend!"

Rikku smiled, embracing him back. She noticed his clothes and hair were damp, and he smelled strongly of the ocean. She wondered if it was because of the Celsius, but brushed it away as she squeezed him around his shoulders. "We missed you tons and tons!"

Tidus pulled away, looking at the Al Bhed, "You really have changed though."

"Not at heart!" Rikku laughed, her braids flying through the air as she shook her head.

"I bet not!" Tidus chuckled.

Rikku smiled sheepishly, unable to take her eyes off her friend as he was introduced to Paine. She didn't really hear what was going on, because her heart was pounding too loud. _'What's going on?'_ she wondered, shaking her head. Her stomach fluttered, and a strange sensation was shooting through her body. It had begun when she had hugged Tidus, but brushed it away as the ecstatic happiness to see a long, lost friend.

"Rikku?" Yuna waved a hand in the blonde's vision. "Spira to Rikku! Are you in there?"

"Huh?" the Al Bhed came back from her trance-like state, "What?" she looked quizzically at her cousin.

"I asked you if you were going to stay in Besaid with us tonight," Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Rikku nodded her head, "We can throw a Welcome Home party for Tidus!"  
"Sounds like fun!" Paine chipped in, odd for her character.

"Then you guys can tell me everything you've been doing!" Tidus grinned.

"Yeah!" Rikku giggled again.

"But first, I want to go and see Spira on this ship you guys have!" Tidus said, looking wide-eyed at the Celsius. "It's even better than the one Cid had!"  
"Come on!" Rikku jumped up, "I'll race you there!"

"You're on!" Tidus laughed.

"One, two... _Hey!_ You _CHEATER!_" Rikku screamed as Tidus ran ahead of her.

* * *

_A/N: Welcome to the rewrite of 'Worth Fighting For'. I'm not quite sure where this is headed, so I won't update as often as my other stories. No more than two weeks between each update though, I promise. This story is dedicated to **Saikia** who hasn't stopped sending me emails and reviews telling me to update my Final Fantasy stories. This is for you girl! Review on your way out- Letseina._


	2. Preview and Excuse for Being So Lazy!

**Worth Fighting For  
**_By Letselina_

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate,  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way,  
I know it's not all right.  
So I'm breaking the habit tonight."  
_- Breaking the Habit, Linkin Park

* * *

Preview: Chapter Two

"It's _awesome!_" Tidus cried, jumping up and down like a giddy child. "You guys zoom around Spira in this thing?"

Rikku nodded her head. She was still catching her breath, even though she lost the race. "Yeah, all over! Where do you want to go first?"

Tidus looked at Yuna, smiling. His cerulean blue eyes held emotion like none other, and the brunette's dual colored eyes matched. "Well, what place has changed the most?"

"That's a toughie," Rikku said, putting a finger to her chin.

"D'jose?" Paine suggested.

Rikku's eyes widened with alarm, "Not D'jose!" she cried, jumping up.

Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra all turned to raise a puzzled eyebrow at Rikku.

"I mean..." Rikku bit on her lower lip, "I think Zanarkand's changed more..."

Yuna tilted her head slightly at Rikku, "I suppose..."

"To Zanarkand then," Tidus said, a crooked grin on his face. Taking Yuna's hand, he squeezed it gently.

Rikku silently sighed in relief. They couldn't go to D'jose - not yet anyway. Gippal would be there. Her fifteen-year-old self had been slightly naïve; she told Tidus everything. By everything, she meant, about Gippal. Of course, during Yuna's pilgrimage, Rikku and Gippal had been dating, but it was a long-distance relationship. He had been in the Crimson Squad, and she, well, had been with Yunie and Tidus.

Somehow, Rikku knew Tidus would remember all the things she said. Gippal was recognizable, that was for sure. And if Yuna brought up Gippal in a conversation with Tidus... she was doomed to humiliation and questioning.

"To Zanarkand!" Brother cried out, ordering Buddy around.

"Come with me," Yuna smiled, taking Tidus by the hand. She led him to the elevator, a shy, but sly grin on her face.

"Wonder what they're up to..." Brother huffed suspiciously. He inched from his place, closer to the door.

"Freeze lover-boy," Paine ordered, a grin of pure humor on her lips. "Yuna's taken now."

"You cannot tell me what to do! I give the orders," Brother growled, "I am leader!"

"Yht fryd y knayd maytan oui yna," Buddy rolled his eyes. (("And what a great leader you are"))

Rikku made her way to her seat near the large front window, watching the clouds pass under them. She felt a grin on her lips, and had a feeling it wasn't planning on going away soon. Everything seemed so perfect. The world was safe, and Tidus was back. What could be better?

They passed over the large mountain, Gagazet, and Rikku felt the normal lightheaded nasuea she got in the thin air. She felt her ears pop and shrugged away the feeling, watching as the magnificent colored sky of Zanarkand appeared before them.

Pyreflies danced in the air as the Celsius landed in the now tourist-free area. Rikku stretched her arms as she jumped up from her seat. "Pops sure got everyone out of here in a hurry," she commented as she headed toward the elevator.

"Where are you going, Rikku?" Brother questioned.

"To go help Yunie with the tour," replied Rikku, hopping inside the elevator and closing the door. When she reached the outside world, she gave another small hop, landing on the ground with a thump. It was sunset, a rare sight. She had only seen it once, two years before.

Of course, Rikku didn't like to remember the other time. It had been so sad. She and Tidus... well, they had run out of so many ideas by that time. Their mission to save Yuna would be deemed impossible by anyone but the two of them.

Yet, Tidus had come up with an idea. Somehow, he had found a way around the thousand-year-old ritual, and saved Yuna... at the cost of his own life. Rikku knew there was no sort of courage that was braver than he had been. No kind of determination that worked harder than they had... No strength of love that kept Yunie from dying...

Rikku was startled from her reminice when she heard a splash and a shout. Curious to the sound, she jogged toward the hilltop where she could see Yuna standing, her hands swinging at her side. She stifled a giggle, imagining Tidus in the water below. _'How much Yunie has changed,'_ Rikku mused as she stopped jogging.

Like lightning, an idea flashed in her mind, and Rikku began to creep toward Yuna. Her Al Bhed stealth allowed her to walk silently enough to be unheard over Yuna's voice.

Then Tidus yelled, "Yuna! Look--"

There was a surprised shriek, and another loud splash as Rikku gave her cousin a powerful push. Giggling uncontrollably, the blonde reached the ledge, looking down at the water as Yuna's head popped out of the water.

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped for air. Her voice was stern, but a smile betrayed her. "I can't believe you!"  
"You did it to Tidus!" the Al Bhed accused.

Yuna stuck her tongue out playfully, unable to come up with a response. With a smile, she floated on her back, looking up at the sky.

"So Rikku," Tidus spoke up, "What did you do before sphere-hunting?"

"Travelled with you and Yunie, of course!" Rikku said automatically, kneeling on the ground. She layed her body across the ground so her arms and head could hang over the edge.

"I mean after that. Yuna said there was about a year and a half between her pilgrimage and the Gullwings," Tidus said.

"Oooh," the blonde propped her chin on top of her fists. "Well... Nothing too much I suppose. I did a lot of salvaging and helping restore machines to Spira."

The blue-eyed blonde took the same position as Yuna had, staring at the red sky. "So everyone uses machina--"

"Machines," Rikku corrected.

"Right... Machines," Tidus frowned, "You people are swayed too easily, you know that?"  
Yuna sat up in the water, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Tidus sat up as well, "I just mean, look around. You said I was gone for two years... Everything's changed _so_ much."

"Once people stopped believing in that brainwash stuff Yevon came up with, they had to find something else to believe," Rikku guessed, "Machine's were in Spira before Sin, and we Al Bhed just happened to still know how to use it."

"All of those things Yevon said about you though..." the blonde said thoughtfully, trying to piece together the puzzle in his mind.

"We still aren't completely accepted you know," Rikku said grimly. "There are _some_ people who believe strongly in Yevon still."

"Hey," Yuna's voice broke into the conversation.

"What is it?" Tidus turned, looking at the brunette.

"Let's not talk about politics - not now. We still have the rest of Spira to see!" Yuna giggled. "Besides, I'm getting cold!"

"Yeah!" Rikku laughed, the mood changing easily. "Get out before you get all wrinkly and gross."

Tidus grinned, kicking a powerful splash of water at the Al Bhed. "Where to next?"

"Where do _you_ want to go?" Rikku inquired, smiling as the couple climbed out of the water.

* * *

**A/N:** _This is all I have written so far. Apologies to all are needed. I'm not working as actively as I had hoped on this because there's lots of things going on. I'm not exactly sure where I want to take this, but I promise, this will be my number one priorty after "Rocky Territory". _


	3. Important Notice

**_My Big Fat Excuse_**  
I will not be updating any of my stories for a long time. My computer died - taking all of my stories and notes with it. It'll be a while before I can put up any updates.

Apologies to Saikia especially. She sent me emails up the butt demanding (kindly, but it gets the message through XD) to update. I honestly was going to put up an update this weekend - but I had to get a flippin virus. I also won't be able to rewrite the Lost Love trilogy or even try to continue Our Last Chance.

So this turn of unfortunate evens has made me very sad - because you will all suffer not knowing about Gaia and her evil plans. XD

I will, however, be diligently writing in a notebook so I may once in a while steal on my dad's computer and update whenever possible.

Thanks for your patience - Letselina


End file.
